


“Happy birthday, love”

by Yeehaw_bitches



Category: Elliot Damaury, Lucas Lallemant - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, I’m very bad at tagging lol, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Smutt, Top!Elliot, bottom!lucas, late birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehaw_bitches/pseuds/Yeehaw_bitches
Summary: Elliot decides to wake lucas up with an early birthday gift. ;)(This was just a lil something something I thought I would share. Also if smutt isn’t your cup of tea then please click off. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable at all. Anyways enjoy!)
Relationships: Elliot Damaury/ Lucas Lallemant - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	“Happy birthday, love”

**Author's Note:**

> Elliot decides to wake lucas up with an early birthday gift. ;)
> 
> (This was just a lil something something I thought I would share. Also if smutt isn’t your cup of tea then please click off. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable at all. Anyways enjoy!) 
> 
> LEAVE REQUESTS!! I LOVE THEM!!

As the light shines through Lucas’s and Elliot’s room Elliot can’t help but get excited. It’s his beautiful boyfriends birthday. He loves this day because it’s the day he can do everything for Lucas and him not asking to many questions about it. 

As he opens his eyes fully he turns around slowly, propped up on his left elbow staring down at Lucas.  
He smiles. He stops his movements thinking he woke him up. Turns out he didn’t. He starts thinking about how he could wake his sweet Lucas up. As he’s thinking he see’s Lucas move a little more, slightly pulling down the sheet to show his curves. Elliot tenses. He knows what he can do now. 

As he slowly moves under the sheets he admires his beautiful round ass. he can’t help it. He’s already hard. So what if he can just look at his boyfriend and already get a boner. Don’t judge. He slowly takes his boyfriends ass in his hands and starts massaging. He feels his boyfriend start to wake up. Elliot decides it’s the perfect time to start what he has planned. He opened his ass and licked a stripe on his hole. He feels lucas tense up and groan. Now he knows he has his attention. He continues doing what he’s doing but doesn’t move his mouth away. He knows Lucas is fully awake now because he moved his hand down to Elliot’s hair. Slightly tugging him, giving him the green light to go harder. Elliot understands and does what he’s wanting. He shoves his tongue into his ass and Lucas moans. 

Lucas loves when he does this. He loves feeling his boyfriend’s tongue in provocative places. As Elliot’s continue moving his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, Lucas pushes his face farther into Elliot’s face. Elliot moans also. 

“Elliot” lucas breathlessly says.

He doesn’t respond but he knows Lucas will continue.

“Fuck- Fuck me! Please!” He yells out.

Elliot stops his movements and goes up to his boyfriends level for a moment. He flips Lucas over so he’s on his back, and opens his legs so he can lay between them. They make out for about 5 minutes until Elliot stops the kiss and reaches over to the bedside table where the lube already is. He knows he doesn’t need to prep Lucas because they fucked last night. He coats his dick with a nice amount of lube before he throws the bottle on the bed somewhere and and aligns his dick with lucas’s hole. He pushes in slowly giving Lucas time to get use to his dick before moving. Looking at lucas’s face to make sure there’s no pain in his face he continues. He moves in and out slowly at first but speeds up his movements as Lucas puts his hands over his neck and pulling Elliot down to his face to kiss him. Him and Lucas have been together for awhile so he knows what to do and what not to do during sex. As Elliot breaks the kiss but not the movements he starts kissing down his neck keep his head there. He starts starts thrusting into Lucas as Lucas moves his arms to his back scratching him, marking him up as his territory. Elliot loves this of course. 

“Baby, Baby, Baby” lucas pants out. 

Elliot groans telling Lucas he’s listening. 

“I wanna ride you” 

Elliot doesn’t even respond and flips them over so Elliot’s on his back and Lucas is straddling him with his dick still inside him. Lucas starts moving his hips from side to side each time brushing his prostate with the top of Elliot’s dick. They both let out moans. Elliot starts thrusting up into Lucas as Lucas is keeping his movements steady. They’re both a moaning mess. Elliot’s hands moves to his ass to open him up more. Lucas moans louder to the touch of Elliot’s hands on him. it becomes to overwhelming for the both of them.

“Elliot, baby I’m gonna c-cum.” Lucas barley gets out.

“Me too” 

As Lucas finished on his and Elliot’s chest, Elliot finished inside Lucas. They both lazily smile at each other. Elliot pulls out of lucas so his cum can drop out of his hole. Lucas smirks cause he knows that’s one of Elliot’s weaknesses. Lucas falls down next to him on the bed waiting for cuddles. Elliot starts to get out of bed. 

“Wait what?” Lucas makes a playful pouty face.

Elliot laughs.

“I’m going to get us a wet cloth baby. I know you don’t like being sticky.” He isn’t wrong. Lucas hates the feeling.

Lucas makes grabby hands towards Elliot.

“Kiss me first” lucas says as he puckers his lips.

Elliot Huffed our a laugh and walked over to Lucas and gave him a peck. Lucas groaned to that and pouted even more. 

“Baby just give me a few seconds then we can cuddle as much as you want.” Elliot promised.

Lucas gives him a look that means “hurry up” 

Elliot walks out of the room to find a towel to wet so he can clean him and Lucas up. He wipes himself off first before he comes back into the room with an awaiting Lucas. He wipes Lucas’s stomach first before he pushes Lucas to his side so he can clean the dum dripping out of his hole. Lucas gives him a quirky smile as Elliot throws the towel into god knows where. Lucas makes grabby hands again and Elliot finally lets him be taken into his boyfriends loving arms. Lucas opens his legs so he can lay between them. There’s nothing sexual about it though just Lucas wanting cuddles him his boyfriend. Elliot places his head between Lucas’s neck and rest it there giving a few loving pecks every once in a while. Elliot moves his head up so he can look at Lucas and smile. Lucas smiles back and lifts his head up to kiss him. It’s a kiss that stands for 6 seconds and then is followed by a few loving pecks after. Elliot then whispered to him..

“Happy birthday, love” Lucas smiles to that and gives him another kiss. As they pull back Lucas thanks him and rolls Elliot in his back again so he can straddle his thighs. 

“Soo...” lucas says as he moves Elliot’s hands to his ass. Elliot smirks to this making no attempt to move them as Lucas pulls him up to wrap his arms around his neck. 

“Soo...” Elliot says in a mocking Lucas voice. Lucas playfully slaps his chest.

“I do not sound like that you dick” Him and Elliot smiling at each other. 

“I know baby I’m sorry” Elliot says before kissing him and squeezing his ass a little. Lucas smiles when he does that. After a few minutes of making out with each other Lucas asks..

“Round 2?” We’ll Smirking at his boyfriend. Elliot smirks back and flips them over with a giggling Lucas underneath him. Getting lost within each other. Lucas just knows it’s going to be a great day.


End file.
